


How to put pictures and gif on A3O from Google Drive (yes, yes you can)

by gally_hin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gally_hin/pseuds/gally_hin
Summary: This is a complementary tutorial on how to add images on a3o images from Google Drive and how to fit its on all browsers/mobiles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	How to put pictures and gif on A3O from Google Drive (yes, yes you can)

**Pro and Why:**

  * illustrating a fic
  * posting NSFW on a website that allow it, it’s also a good way to bypass NSFW rules by simply providing a full image link on tumblr or twitter
  * moderating your comments as you want
  * posting art anonymously (not orphaning)
  * a3o tagging system
  * don’t need to manage another art account like deviantart or imgur
  * no downgrade of art quality
  * hosting your art on your own private closed account
  * google is powerful enough to not die soon...



**Con:**

  * non-existing art community
  * it’s not a social media



  1. Create a folder on your Google Drive called A3O, where you will host your arts and make sure to set the folder on **Anyone with the link** and **Viewer** ****



  1. Put your arts inside this folder



  1. To get the direct link of the image, select **Get link** , make sure the settings are still on **Anyone with the link** and **Viewer**



  


  1. Now be careful, this is the subtlety, you need to change the link a bit to make it viewable by A3O



**Original link:**

[ https://drive.google.com/file/d/1a5UXZUkMmNmadirnbHNXkjsSWLurOvjJ/view?usp=sharing ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1a5UXZUkMmNmadirnbHNXkjsSWLurOvjJ/view?usp=sharing)

**New link:**

[ https://drive.google.com/uc?id=1a5UXZUkMmNmadirnbHNXkjsSWLurOvjJ ](https://drive.google.com/uc?id=1a5UXZUkMmNmadirnbHNXkjsSWLurOvjJ)

  
  


  1. To add your image on rich Text click on the **Insert/Edit Image icon** and add the new link in **Source** ****



****

Note: **Image description** is for people with reduced visibility 

To allow the image to show up properly on mobile use **Width 100%** (here I put 45% to show up 2 images side by side)

  1. You could also add an image using the **HTML** format and this html tag



<img src=”IMAGE_SOURCE” alt=”IMAGE_DESCRIPTION” width=”IMAGE_WIDTH” />

  
  


Enjoy !

  
  


**Additional Resources:** ****

[ _https://archiveofourown.org/faq/posting-and-editing?language_id=en#embedimage_](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/posting-and-editing?language_id=en#embedimage)

_[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017715/chapters/45163348 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017715/chapters/45163348) _

_<https://archiveofourown.org/series/458134> _

_<https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854832> _  
  



End file.
